


Самая правильная вещь

by re_wanderer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awkward Romance, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: "Когда я нервничаю, то начинаю невольно грубить людям".©МерлинModern!AU
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 27





	Самая правильная вещь

Как истинный романтик, Мерлин верил в любовь с первого взгляда, а потому, когда стрела Амура пронзила и его сердце, он был не слишком-то этому удивлен.

Это был полдень. Утренний поток посетителей получил свою порцию кофеина и разошелся, до обеда еще было далеко, а до вечера, когда люди заходят в их кофейню после работы – тем более. Мерлин оторвал свой взгляд от созерцания очень интересной столешницы и рассеянным взглядом оглядел зал: группа подростков, явно надолго задерживающаяся здесь, и какая-то милующуюся парочка в углу. Взгляд парня блуждал дальше, за витрины, пока не заметил Его. Стать, осанка, твердый взгляд, разворот плеч, шикарные скулы и словно литое золото волосы. О, Мерлин был покорен! Парень сам не заметил, как рука потянулась за телефоном, судорожно набирая сообщение.

 **Мерлин [10:27]**  
Гвен

 **Мерлин [10:27]**  
Гвен 

**Мерлин [10:28]**  
Гвен

 **Мерлин [10:28]**  
ГВЕН!

 **Мерлин [10:28]  
** ПОМОГИ МНЕ У МЕНЯ ОГРОМНЫЕ ПРОБЛЕМЫ!!!!

 **Гвен [10:30]**  
Что?

 **Гвен [10:30]**  
Что случилось?

 **Мерлин [10:30]**  
Я ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ВСТРЕТИЛ САМОГО ПРЕКРАСНОГО АНГЕЛА ИЗ ВСЕХ, ЧТО Я ВИДЕЛ!!!

 **Гвен [10:31]**  
А ты их много видел?;)

 **Мерлин [10:32]**  
Не придирайся к словам:(

 **Мерлин [10:33]**  
Гвен, он идет сюда.

 **Мерлин [10:33]**  
ГВЕН, ОН ИДЕТ СЮДА!

 **Гвен [10:34]**  
В чем проблема? Если он так тебе понравился, просто поговори с ним и попроси его номер телефона.

 **Мерлин [10:35]**  
т_т

 **Гвен [10:35]**  
Оу.

 **Гвен [10:35]**  
Точно.

 **Гвен [10:37]**  
Так, главное успокойся и не паникуй. Все будет хорошо. Представь на его месте… безобидного кролика. 

**Гвен [10:56]**  
Мерлин, как все прошло?

 **Гвен [14:40]**  
Мерлин? 

Когда Мерлин отрывает свой взгляд от экрана телефона, этот чудовищно прекрасный парень стоит прямо перед ним, выбирая себе напиток, и Мерлин начинает немного _паниковать_ , а когда он _паникует_ , случаются плохие вещи.

\- Добрый день, могу я Вам чем-то помочь?

Парень немного неловко кашляет, прежде чем говорит:

\- Один большой американо, пожалуйста…

\- _Отвратительный выбор_ , - типа вот этого.

Самый шикарный парень планеты по началу смешался, не находя слов. Эмрис уверен, с ним наверняка не каждый день обходятся так грубо, если не никогда, и его это немного смешит. Капельку. На самом деле Мерлин не специально это делает, и он ничего не имеет против американо и сам временами его пьет. Гвен называет это чем-то вроде "защитного механизма", при приступах паники, а паникует он всегда при людях, которые ему _нравятся_. Так что, вот. Он одинок, останется таким до окончания своих дней, и в данный момент все его естество внутри вопит отвратительно высоким голосом от ужаса.

\- Что?

\- Никогда не понимал людей, которые пьют этот напиток, он же отвратительно горький! Думаю, такую горечь могут перенести только по-настоящему черствые и жестокие люди, - говорит он, в то время как готовит напиток, выглядя при этом на редкость невозмутимым и беззаботным. - Вот Ваш один большой американо, что-либо еще? 

\- Остерегайся темных углов, мудак, - цедит златокудрый обладатель непередаваемого шарма и харизмы и, заплатив карточкой, выходит вон из кофейни, не обернувшись и не произнеся больше ни слова. 

\- Приходите к нам еще, - тянет сладко Мерлин и машет ручкой, после чего бьется с размаху об стол. Несколько посетителей странно косятся на него, но ему сейчас плевать.

Он подаст заявление об увольнении. Сегодня же.

***

Утро Артура Пендрагона началось отвратительно:

1) Он проспал. 

2) У него сломалась кофе-машина.

И поэтому, увидев через стекло витрины незнакомой кофейни красивого, молодого юношу, на 100% во вкусе Артура (хотя он сам был уверен, что в этом мире не существует никого на 100% подходящего его вкусам), Артур уверовал, что это подарок, посланный ему с небес, дабы загладить утренние неприятности. И, несмотря на абсолютное отсутствие у Пендрагона романтических навыков и нежелание их обретать, парень смело зашел в здание. 

Артур никогда не был здесь раньше, и первым делом парень отмечает приятную и уютную атмосферу этого места, неплохой интерьер комнаты, после чего внимательно разглядывает парня-баристу, что стоял, уткнувшись в телефон. По дороге он быстро строчит сообщение своей сестре.

 **Артур [10:34]**  
Кажется, я встретил лесную нимфу…

 **Моргана [10:34]**  
Ты совсем умом тронулся?

Артур преувеличено заинтересовано разглядывает доску с предлагаемыми напитками, хотя всегда пьет только один кофе, ведь на самом деле он втайне любуется парнем. Черные вихри, разбросанные в творческом беспорядке, насыщенного цвета голубые глаза, бледная (он вообще выходит на солнце?), кожа, длинные, тонкие пальцы, забавные ушки, с которыми так и хочется поиграться, и стройное телосложение. Артур с удрученным вздохом отмечает, что только зародившаяся симпатия уже промыла ему все мозги.

\- Добрый день, могу я Вам чем-то помочь?

У еще незнакомого парня приятный голос, что является приятным бонусом. Артур уже сейчас хотел бы услышать его голос, рассказывающий очередную историю на их свидании. То, что они пойдут на свидание уже решено и обсуждению не подлежит. Юноша чересчур очарователен, чтобы его отпустить, а Артур _всегда_ добивается того, чего хочет, и сейчас он хочет добиться именно этого парня, на бейджике которого написано "Мерлин". Интересное имя. 

\- Один большой американо, пожалуйста… - _"У тебя очень красивое имя, не слышал его никогда прежде. Кстати, меня зовут Артур, и… ты свободен сегодня вечером?"_

\- Отвратительный выбор, - говорит парень, и идеальный план сыплется под мысленным взором Артура карточным домиком. 

Пендрагон поначалу открыто недоумевает, после чего хмурится и переспрашивает, надеясь где-то внутри, что ослышался, при этом прекрасно осознавая, что нет, не ослышался:

\- Что?

\- Никогда не понимал людей, которые пьют этот напиток, он же отвратительно горький! Думаю, такую горечь могут перенести только по-настоящему черствые и жестокие люди,- говорит парень, отворачиваясь от него и готовя кофе, и голос его при этом возмутительно спокойный. И, погодите, он только что назвал Артура черствым и жестоким? - Вот Ваш один большой американо, что-либо еще? 

Пендрагон сжимает и разжимает руки в кулак, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать засранцу. Этот Мерлин стоит прямо перед ним, нагло ухмыляясь ему в лицо, и грубит, не испытывая при этом никаких мук совести, и после этого это он черствый и жестокий?! 

\- Остерегайся темных углов, мудак, - чуть наклонившись вперед, хлестко бросает он и, не оборачиваясь, уходит прочь из этого заведения и от этого парня в частности.

\- Приходите к нам еще, - хватает этому… баристе сладко пропеть вслед. Мысль вернуться и все-таки разок ударить этого Мерлина кажется все более заманчивой, но Артур довольствуется лишь красочными картинками у себя в голове.

Телефон загорается и отзывается короткой вибрацией, уведомляя о новом сообщении.

 **Моргана [10:42]**  
Ладно, братец, не дуйся. Как все прошло?

Пендрагон немного зол и несколько раз пишет сообщение, после чего вновь стирает его, пока не останавливается на нейтральном варианте и с удовлетворением не отправляет его.

 **Артур[10:45]**  
Он мне нахамил.

 **Моргана[10:45]**  
Вау, кто-то все-таки наконец-то решился поставить тебя на место? Дай мне номер этого парня, я лично пожму ему руку.

 **Артур[10:46]**  
Очень смешно.

 **Моргана[10:47]**  
Прости, но я знаю, каким невыносимым ослом ты временами бываешь. 

**Артур[10:47]**  
Я даже слова ему не сказал!

 **Моргана[10:49]**  
Возможно, ты что-то сделал ему до этого? Просто так люди не грубят. 

**Моргана [10:49]**  
Если они не ты, конечно.

 **Артур[10:53]**  
Ненавижу тебя.

 **Моргана[10:53]**  
Я тоже тебя люблю.

Несмотря на это, Артур все же задумывается о словах сестры и, после недолгих раздумий, любопытство (и не только оно, но не будем об этом), перевешивает здравые доводы, и парень решается опять зайти на следующий день в это заведение и выяснить у Мерлина: что он ему, собственно говоря, такого сделал. Люди же и вправду, не имея на то причины, не ведут себя столь агрессивно. 

"Великолепный план", - хвалит себя Артур и отправляется дальше на работу, с удивлением отмечая, что американо очень и очень неплох. 

Но на следующий день того баристы там не оказывается. И через день тоже. Пока однажды, через неделю Артур все-таки не решается спросить персонал о Мерлине, и те ему не отвечают, что он уже неделю как уволился. Отлично. Этот парень уже во второй раз рушит все планы Артура. Просто прекрасно.

***

Мерлин угрюмо вздохнул и уткнулся носом в скрещенные на столе руки. Сейчас стояла большая перемена и большинство студентов, так же, как и парень, устремлялись в столовую, чтобы пообедать, поболтать с друзьями или, как Мерлин, сесть в укромном уголке и предаться апатии. Совсем рядом прозвучал звук отодвигаемого стула, звякнули застежки сумки, и на руку Эмриса легла чья-то мягкая и явно женская рука.

\- Мерлин, прекрати хандрить.

\- Я не хандрю.

Очевидно, он врал, потому что он не просто хандрил, а уже почти впал в депрессию. Как и было решено, в тот же день он уволился из кофейни, и мало того, что он по собственной глупости потерял единственный шанс встретить парня, удивительно похожего на Аполлона, так и денег на карманные расходы стало резко не хватать, а новой работы на горизонте не предвиделось.

\- Мерлин. - Парень поднял свой взор на Гвен (а это была, конечно же, именно она), смутно надеясь на то, что грустный взгляд подействует на нее, и она, пожалев его, решит не воплощать в жизнь свою идею, какой бы она ни была. Не помогло. - Я не могла больше смотреть на твое отвратительное состояние, и поэтому, как хороший друг, организовала тебе сегодня свидание вслепую!

Она с триумфом посмотрела на Мерлина, искренне уверенная, что он обязательно поддержит ее восторг, но Мерлин лишь взвыл умирающим зверем и опять уткнулся носом в свои руки. Там было темно, не было Гвен, зато была иллюзия, что он "в домике" и его никто не тронет. Идеально.

\- Я никуда не пойду.

\- Нет, ты только послушай, Моргана лично ручается за его надежность, и мы будем там с вами, чтобы проверить, что все идет хорошо.

\- Там еще будет и Моргана!

\- Ты что-то имеешь против моей _девушки_? – елейным голосом переспросила девушка.

Против девушки Гвен Мерлин имел решительно ничего, не считая того, что если эти двое будут там, это значит, что они хотят вытащить его на двойное свидание. Двойное свидание – это угрюмо пьющий свой коктейль Мерлин, неудобно чувствующий себя его возможный парень и две девушки, бесконца флиртующие и милующиеся друг с другом. Слава богу, если дело не дойдет до _поцелуев_. И Мерлин всеми силами внушает себе, что он не завидует. Ни капли. 

Поняв, что "домик" ни черта его не спасет от решительности девушки, Мерлин поднял свой взгляд на Гвен и спросил уставшим голосом:

\- Ты же не отстанешь от меня, да?

И у нее еще хватило наглости самодовольно кивнуть!

***

Мерлин безбожно опаздывал и получил уже три сообщения на телефон в стиле: "Если ты не явишься через пять минут, ты – труп". Он ни за что в жизни не признается, что причина сего в небольшом волнении. Размером с море, ага. Благо, друзья уже привыкли к тому, что он вечно опаздывает.  
Он час выбирал себе одежду и в конечном итоге надел свой любимый синий свитер, который, как сказал Уилл: "Выгодно подчеркивает твои глаза и вызывает желание укутать тебя в плед", - и черные джинсы, в которых, как сказал все тот же Уилл: "Твоя задница выглядит просто отпадно", - волосы же он немного пригладил, чтобы они не так сильно торчали во все стороны, но из-за бега они все равно растрепались. Тем не менее, подбежав к ресторанчику, в котором они днем ранее обусловились встретиться, и немного отдышавшись, он отметил, что до своей подруги ему было явно далеко.

\- Гвен, ты выглядишь просто сногсшибательно!

Девушка, одетая в золотистое коктейльное платье и в туфлях на каблуках, смущенно покраснела и вежливо поблагодарила его. Лично Мерлин считал, что привычка этих двоих, несмотря на отношения длиной в два года, стараться выглядеть на свиданиях все также великолепно, как и в первый, была чертовски милой. Благо, на его опоздание она не стала акцентировать внимание. "Гвен, ты – чудо, и я обожаю тебя". 

Эмрис, открыв дверь и пропустив даму вперед, вошел в ресторан и прошел к столику, где их уже ждали Моргана с… о нет. О нет, о нет, о нет! Разум Мерлина метался, как в клетке, словно в замедленной съемке наблюдая, как _тот самый_ незнакомец оборачивается на них, смотрит прямо в глаза Мерлина и тут же узнает его. Не может не узнать. 

Встав с места и чудом не уронив свой стул, сразу с места в карьер начинает он:

\- Ты! Тот самый бариста-грубиян! 

С широко распахнутыми глазами они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, не веря в подобные совпадения.

\- Бариста-грубиян? – недоумевая, переспросила Моргана, а вот до Гвен все постепенно начало доходить.

\- О, неужели, это тот самый "прекрасный ангел", о котором ты грезил и из-за которого уволился? – повернувшись к Мерлину, с сияющими глазами уточнила Гвен. Эмрис впился ненавидящим взором в девушку, одними губами произнося: "Предательница". Восторженность девушки подхватила уже Моргана и, повернувшись к своему спутнику, с лукавой усмешкой нараспев спросила:

\- Так это та самая "лесная нимфа", о которой ты говорил, Артур? Ради которой ты целую неделю стерег кофейню, лишь бы позвать ее на свидание? Да, братец, понимаю, Мерлин очень хорош собой.

Артур. Мерлин мысленно закрепил у себя в голове, что парня зовут Артур, и он брат Морганы, и это имя показалось ему удивительно чудесным, так подходящим ему. Так вот, _Артур_ посмотрел на свою сестру и, прошипев что-то удивительно похожее на: "Я утоплю тебя сегодня ночью в нашем бассейне", - встал из-за столика, на ходу бросив Мерлину: 

\- Надо поговорить, - взял того за руку и вывел обратно из ресторана под одобрительный свист Морганы, и даже успев по дороге нелицеприятно выругаться на свою сестру. 

Эмрис, покорно идя вслед за парнем, испытывал очень противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны ему было дико стыдно, ведь Артур услышал, что Мерлин называл его "прекрасным ангелом". С другой стороны он был смущен - этот же самый Артур назвал его "лесной нимфой"? Серьезно?

Дверь за спиной захлопнулась, отрезая путь к отступлению, и парни молча посмотрели друг другу в глаза, пока в глазах Пендрагона не заплясали смешинки, которые ну очень не понравились Эмрису с первого взгляда. 

\- "Прекрасный ангел", значит? – поддел того Артур.

\- "Лесная нимфа", значит? – не остался в долгу Мерлин, впрочем, парень явно пропустил это замечание мимо ушей.

\- Что ж ты тогда так странно себя повел в нашу первую встречу? Я уж подумал, что обидел тебя чем.

Пендрагон скрестил руки на груди и внимательно осмотрел стоящего напротив него парня цепким взглядом, выглядя при этом очень серьезным и немного… взволнованным? Неужели ему так важен ответ Мерлина? _Ах... очаровательно._

\- Ты выглядел таким красивым и уверенным в себе, что я… перенервничал, а когда я нервничаю, то начинаю невольно грубить людям, - под конец своей короткой речи парень совсем запунцовел от смущения и говорил совсем-совсем тихо, опустив глаза в пол. 

Он боялся, что его посчитают странным, ведь даже по скромным меркам Мерлина такое поведение выходило за рамки обычного, но в ответ услышал лишь звонкий смех, который Мерлин мог слушать целую бесконечность без перерыва. За спиной Пендрагона склонялось солнце, ореолом освещая парня мягким, золотым светом, делая его и всю атмосферу какой-то сказочной, сюрреалистичной. _"Вау, а он и вправду ангел"._

\- То есть ты считаешь меня красивым? – игриво посмотрел на него Артур, на что Мерлин лишь закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая: "Ты действительно из всей моей речи услышал только это?"

Только теперь напряжение, сковывавшее его последние минут пять, отпустило, и откуда-то пришло понимание, что Артур принимает его характер: странный и язвительный, но на деле робкий и добрый. И дело даже не в самом Мерлине, скорее это просто особенность его натуры: принимать людей такими, какие они есть, не осуждая или обвиняя. 

_Он будто бы всегда знал это._

Странный светлый клубочек поселился в животе, посылая табун мурашек по телу, и хотелось широко-широко улыбаться, что Мерлин и сделал.

Протянув руку, Пендрагон произнес:

\- Артур Пендрагон. – На недоуменный взгляд он пожал плечами и пояснил, - мы так нормально и не представились друг другу.

\- Мерлин Эмрис.

Рука Артура оказалась очень теплой, а хватка крепкой. Насколько Мерлин мог судить, он был очень волевым и ответственным человеком, отличным лидером и другом. Вся его фигура источала уверенность и надежность. И, конечно же, Мерлина не могло не очаровать это.

_Будто он был рожден, помня все это._

\- Так, если мы разъяснили недопонимание, и моя старшая сестрица раскрыла все мои секреты, я могу не юлить и спросить прямо: что ты думаешь насчет идеи свалить от этих двоих и пойти на собственное, нормальное свидание прямо сейчас?

\- Решительно не имею ничего против, - с видимым удовольствием ответил тот.

Улыбнувшись, Артур чуть ослабил хватку так и не отпустивших друг друга рук и переплел их пальцы, отправляясь вдоль мостовой вместе с Мерлином, и это была самая чертовски правильная вещь за всю их жизнь.


End file.
